Rearrangements
Rearrangements is the fifty-first episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the third episode of the fifth season. Summary Various events taking place in Dikuda call for plan rearrangements to be made. Episode in Detail Bayroff, pacing in the Su mansion, is trying to take care of what needs to be done following the death of RuYi. Though her spiritual form, having taken on the appearance of a fox since her death, is still lingering around and constantly talking to him. He ponders on having dealt with the funeral and having paid for most of it as the family is poor, when RuYi asks him what she should do now. He asks her if she had any goals for her life, to which she cannot give a proper reply, as she just followed what everyone else thought was a good goal, such as learning martial arts, because it's "the best position in Dikuda." Bayroff replies, stating that a city is not just run by fighters. Though RuYi has heard it before, she never realized how true it was until now. When Bayroff asks her what she is actually interested in, she replies with incense and scents. Bayroff concludes that he is going to find her a teacher then. Meanwhile, Yavei is meeting up with Ryahno in a matter related to a big meeting going to happen soon. Ryahno is troubled by needing a new captain of the guards, and though Uuzoo is a possible candidate, she seems to have her doubts about the decision, as well as feeling bad that the decision had not yet been made, despite having been told about it a while ago. About to leave the room, Yavei pauses again and looks back at Ryahno, who is sitting at the table, looking troubled. The Qilin remembers when the other woman was still a child and how much of a hassle it was to take care of her, because she never asked for help when something was wrong. She comes to the conclusion that even after the centuries that have already passed, there are still traces of that behavior left. Yavei remembers that Ryahno didn't communicate her emotions very well and thus sometimes unstable. Since Falehi was rarely around and Yavei had a lot to do, it was difficult to properly take care of Ryahno, until YiFung arrived on the island and took care of the back then little girl and acted as a mother for her, even training her in martial arts. Focusing back on the current situation, Yavei addresses Ryahno once more, stating that ShiaoChiao is a lot like her, and that she hopes Ryahno remembers such, and keeps her "daughter's" perspective in mind, since she should know exactly what it feels like. Following up on the conversation with Yavei, Ryahno makes her move to introduce Uuzoo into the training required to become captain of the guards. At night she leads the snake into the woods outside of the city gates. On the way Uuzoo hears a voice in the distance and feeling at unease stops following Ryahno, thus losing her in the process. She is then approached by the source of the voice: the girl she had met in the forest before when she was still new in town. The girl takes Uuzoo by the hand and leads her along the path Ryahno had taken towards a cave in a mountain side, where they catch up with the rat dragon. They enter the cave together and finally Ryahno explains to her what the meaning of the sudden departure from the city is, stating that she will receive her training from ShiaoChiao to become captain of the night guards. Ryahno leaves the two to the training then, and walks back out into the forest. Later on, during a heavy rainstorm, Yuw and Loco are hanging out at Yuw's apartment, watching a movie. While waiting for the advertisement break to end, the giant muses on the weather and how it reminds her of a previous storm that happened a while ago, and how she's glad she doesn't have to repeat going outside. Loco, catching interest in the choice of words and ever working on expanding her knowledge on guild members, suspects that Yuw knows something and pries in hopes of information. Distracted by her thoughts on how she felt constantly on edge and exhausted after the incident with Ryahno during their last mission, Yuw accidentally leaks information on Ahrow and Ryahno, alluding to their identities as The Wind and The Fire respectively. She realizes her mistake, but since Loco doesn't give any indication that she noticed it as well, she hopes it went over the woman's head. With the movie continuing, they turn their attention to it, only to have the topic slowly shift to the murder case Loco is still trying to solve, following the recent discovery of the corpse at the bottom of the sea. Yuw reacts in a nervous manner, so much so, that Loco suspects her to know something and hiding information, perhaps even because she would place suspicion upon herself. Ultimately she comes to the conclusion that Yuw must be involved in the case in some way, and with her reaction corners the giant, who panics and attempts to take Loco out of the picture by killing her. Realizing her own mistake in pushing the other over the edge like this, Loco tries to make a run for the door, with Yuw reacting and trying to use her strength in order to throw a table into the same direction. It's only due to Rutbouc intervening and distracting her, that the table narrowly misses. When Yuw attempts to just choke Loco then, Yavei interrupts the struggle and separates the two. She voices her disappointment in how the two acted, especially with how Yuw forgot about what her job originally was, and concludes that she will take care of Loco someplace else. She orders her out into the hallway, leaving Yuw and Rutbouc behind with a look that promises them that they will be dealt with later. Once outside, Loco immediately tries to share her new knowledge, but Yavei interrupts her, giving her a stern talking to, during which she points out the detective's arrogance in following up on assumptions and cornering Yuw, as well as expecting nobody to notice the schemes she used to acquire information she wasn't meant to have. Yavei outright tells her, that she believes Loco is unable to protect herself, which was one of the reasons Yuw was assigned to work with her in the first place. After Loco apologizes for her actions, Yavei sends her home, stating that the situation with Yuw will be taken care of, and that it's no longer Loco's responsibility. Once Loco is gone, Yavei then returns to Yuw and Rutbouc, with the former having a mental breakdown and bursting into tears, stating that she can't handle her life anymore. Yavei listens to her, then suggests she change her profession and do a job that is more laid back and will give her less stress. Yuw isn't sure, stating that she doesn't want to disappoint Ryahno again, though eventually agrees to switch jobs and go to FungGao to teach physical education. Finally Yuw asks about what will happen regarding the murder situation, to which Yavei replies that Gwady will take care of it. The girl then advises both Yuw and Rutbouc to watch themselves and to "not connect to the weasel's aura. While Yuw is confused, the other woman realized who is meant with the vague word choice. Before leaving, Yavei asks her to "take care of it" and Rutbouc confirms the request. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Bayroff * LingDang * RuYi's father (mentioned) * Sheenyai Yavei * Kuraz Ryahno * Yin Uuzoo * Paci Ahrow‏‎ (mentioned) * Falehi * Hwong YiFung * Gwadeweido (also as ShiaoChiao and FungGao Ghost Girl) * Tenyu Eesh Yuw‏ * Loco Wish * The Murder Victim (mentioned) * Rutbouc * Ursh * Suz Glaus (mentioned as the psychiatrist Loco got information from) Trivia * Originally, the person training Uuzoo wasn't planned to be ShiaoChiao, but rather YiFong. It was scrapped because previously he had only one minor appearance in episode 30, aside of being mentioned. Given how Tales of Dikuda was heading towards the end, there was no space to fully flesh out his character at this point. * The possibility for Loco to die during this episode was there, but it was scrapped because the character potential hadn't been fully used at that point. * Yuw's original job, which Yavei mentioned as having been forgotten and delayed, was actually to introduce Loco to the ways the world works, as well as protect her. * Upon looking closer, Ursh can be seen in this image, right behind Rutbouc. * Looking at Yavei's request that Rutbouc "takes care of it", then looking at how episode 57 turns out, one could say that Rutbouc failed the request, due to her own fears. * Originally Yuw wasn't planned to ever change her ways, though this was adjusted in order to show people that change is always possible and that it just takes a first step. Thus it was very important that Yavei, someone of a high authority, simply heard Yuw out and helped her without feeding into Yuw's bad habits. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 5 Category:Episodes